Guitar and A Mutual Dream
by SLCMangel
Summary: Edward was hindered and discouraged to pursue his dream. But then he met someone that changed his mind. Rated T just to be safe :


**AN: Pardon for the grammatical errors. This is my first story so I hope you like it. As much as I want the characters to be mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Mr. Arnolds, I made him up . Please Review! Thanks!**

"**Guitar and a Mutual Dream"**

"Young Master Edward already time for us to leave. We'll have a lunch at your favorite restaurant and we'll go straight to your next appointment." Mr. Arnolds, my butler told me.

Yes, you got that right. I'm not a normal human being as much as I want me to be. I'm eighteen years old but unlike the kids my age who were enjoying their lives having a good time and pursuing their dreams, I was here sitting in this car with my schedule full because of responsibilities. Being the only son of a business tycoon surely had its ups and downs. Yes, I can buy whatever I want but that didn't mean that I'm happy with this life. I have a lot of dreams that I wish to fulfill but they are hindered by our family business and my responsibilities on it.

Ever since I was just a little boy, I was really gravitated to music. It was really my passion and I wanted to be a well known musician and composer. My parents supported me and enrolled me to various classes like piano lessons, guitar lessons and even sent me to a camp for it every year. They wanted me to do what I loved. But then a tragedy strike and they got killed in a plane crash two years ago with my sisters. I was not there because I was in the camp that time and they were having a vacation. My relatives instantly pulled me out when they found out what happened to my family. Then that left me living with my uncles and aunties.

According to my parent's will, all of their properties shall be divided to their children. But since my sisters also died, that left me inheriting all of the properties and the obligations. My uncle, Aro, was asked to train me until I'm ready to handle the company all by myself. He was a really harsh man. Unlike my parent's, he didn't approve my dream of becoming a musician. He said that it will just be in the way and I will not benefit from it. I was really devastated because he said that all of my musically instrument, except the grand piano, shall be brunt and I should never play it again unless in the special occasions. I could not really object him. I didn't know why but I guess my parents just raised me to be as respectful as I could be. And of course he was a part of my family.

We arrived at my favorite restaurant so I could have my lunch. I actually had a longer break today than the other days so I planned to just chill.

"I'll change my clothes into normal ones. I cannot stand this coat anymore." I told my butler and he handed me a blue polo shirt and a simple black pants. It was more comfortable than that "Monkey suit". I ate my lunch quietly. It was sad to eat alone but I was kind of getting used to it. Perhaps you'd really get used to it if you eat this way every single day in your life since no one would like to accompany you.

We were about to leave and have some rest at the hotel where I was currently staying when I saw a girl across the street playing a guitar while singing to a bunch of people surrounding her. She was a simple yet beautiful lady. I wanted to listen a little bit closer because I could not quite hear her voice from this distance to appreciate it. But according to the expressions of the people listening and watching her, I could tell that she was good. I wanted to badly walk to her and watch.

"Do you want to watch her?" Mr. Arnolds asked while we were walking towards the parking lot.

"Yes but I can't". I said. Mr. Arnolds was the only one who can understand me. Since my parents and sisters died, he was the only one who really cared. He was like a father to me. Well, sort of. He was at least better than my uncle.

"Go on and watch then, just give me a call when you are already done. Give your self a break David. You are pushing yourself too hard. I know that you have a passion for music so I understand. Just don't forget that we have an important meeting at 4:00 pm so we would not have your uncle getting mad about this stuff again." He said to me.

I smiled and agreed. I really wanted to watch that girl. I could somehow see my self to her. But when I got back to that street the girl wasn't there anymore. I was kind of sad and was about to go back to my car when I heard a guitar playing. When I turned my head, the girl was there sitting in a bench on a little secluded place in a park.

I made my way to her a slowly so I would not creep her out. I listened to her closely this time. She was dang good. I think it was her composition though I was not really sure. But I know that she was really into it for she had her eyes closed. I watched her with awe that my mouth was probably hanging in the most embarrassing way. The way she played and every movement of her fingers created a beautiful music that could capture anyone when they hear her. After a while she sang a portion of the song. Her eyes were open now but she hadn't seen me because her eyes were on the guitar whenever it was open. She reminded me of the music that I love. The music that I loved until now but cannot break free because of the stupid situation that I was in.

"OH!" she exclaimed when she saw me. Her face turned a very dark shade of red because of embarrassment, I suppose. But then her facial expression turned into a mixture of embarrassment and slight irritation for her eyebrows was knitted together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out or something… I just… well… I really like your music. I heard you at the street earlier but when I came back you weren't there anymore then I found you sitting here. Again, I apologize if I scare you." I told her. I was blushing too. I was afraid that I might have offended her. I really want to talk to her and I do not really understand why.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I kinda freaked out. I was not expecting for someone... y'know." She bashfully said.

"No, it's my fault. Really… By the way, my name is Edward. Count me as one of your fans right now." I smiled and offered my hand.

" I'm Bella. I'm not really that good." She said while shaking my hands and smiled shyly at me.

"Can I sit here for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah, this bench is a public property so go ahead." she answered.

"So.. Are you constantly here playing?" I asked to break the awkward ice between us.

"Uhm, not really. Well I'm here almost everyday in this particular week because I'm actually helping a foundation to raise funds. So yeah. And it was sort of a nice feeling to be able to share music to other people." She said.

I know that there was still more to that story so I asked her to elaborate it a little more.

"'Unique Sound of Love' foundation is actually established to help unfortunate but very talented kids to learn more about music. We are currently raising funds to accommodate more kids and buy instruments for them. I am one of the instructors so I decided to help in my own way." She said. Now I knew that we were both passionate about music and sharing our gifts to other people. What I was jealous about is that she could do it and I couldn't. **(I ****just ****made ****up ****the ****name ****of ****the ****foundation)**

"That is very cool and thoughtful. I wish I could do something like that too." I blurted out.

"You play too? That's nice. You can actually help us if you have time." She smiled and offered.

I was tempted to say yes but I know that I couldn't. If ever I do it, I know my uncle would interfere and it will not be good. Let's just say that he will kick it out of the way and I didn't want that to happen so I politely decline saying that I was engage into some other activities in the next couple of months so I couldn't. She was really sweet and said that she completely understands. We talked for a while about random stuffs. I learnt that she was in the same age as I am and she was planning to be a composer too someday. I told her that I wanted to be one but I cannot because of "some situations". She wasn't the kind of person that was nosy so she didn't ask me to explain further.

I noticed that her guitar was a little torn up and had scratches in different places. It must be old and been through a lot of experiences. She noticed me looking at it.

"It was my Dad's guitar. It was actually older than I am. Full of scratches and been through a lot but ever since he gave it to me before he left I always used it. But now I guess I have to have mercy and let it retire" She laughed. "But I'm still saving for one. I would have bought one but I decided that the other kids need it more than I do." She said while looking far away. I knew that she had a golden heart and really loves music and helping other people. I was really fascinated and gravitated to this girl. I know that it was too soon but I dare say that I like her. She was my type of girl. She loves music and wasn't a shallow person unlike those that I met before.

"Oh, um… I need to go now Bella. It's nice meeting you really. You are an incredible musician and a wonderful person. I hope that our paths will cross again someday." I told her.

"Nice to meet you too… and Edward, never give up on your dream. Someday, I know that you'll find a way to fulfill it." She told me. I just smiled. I wish she was right. I wish I could find a way to fulfill it.

"I wish. One day when I become a composer, you'll be the first one to hear my compositions. I promise you." I smiled and vowed.

"Thanks Edward. I hope that we can do collaboration too." She said and then we parted ways.

I couldn't get her out of my mind that day. I should have get her number or something but stupid me I forgot. I guess a part of me didn't want her to see how coward I am for not fighting for what I love to do. After a lot of thinking and pondering I called Mr. Arnolds.

"Mr. Arnolds, can I have a favor…"

**Bella's POV**

I was here again in this same old street performing with my old guitar. I was not complaining though. This was what I love to do. My way of sharing my talent and raising fund for our foundation. Let us just say that I was hitting two birds in one stone.

Yesterday, I met Edward. He was an amazing guy and he I could tell by the way he talked that he love music too. But he was being stopped by something that I didn't know. I wanna ask him but I do not want to pry.

I was singing again with a few people around me. I was singing "Blackbird" by The Beatles. After I finished the song I got praises and applause from the audience. They also put money on my guitar case as their donation to our foundation. Yay! Then a guy wearing suit and carrying a guitar case with a guitar on it, I guess came to me.

"Are you Bella of Unique Sound of Love foundation?" he asked.

" Yes, I am." How did he know?

"Well my young master asked me to give this to you," he gave me the guitar. "Then this one is for the foundation." He gave me an envelope then left.

"Thank you sir" I told him. He whirled around, smiled and said, "I'll tell that to my young master" then walked away again.

Well, that was weird but I opened the envelope. It has a cheque on it. It was for our foundation and it contains a serious amount of money.

"WOOOAH. Are you kidding me?" I almost shouted at the top of my lungs. Luckily no one was close enough to hear. I kept the cheque on my bag. It will be a big help. I wanna thank whoever this kind heart was. I opened the guitar case and say a very beautiful guitar. He was really an Angel sent from above. Then I saw a note.

_Bella, _

_ You are a very wonderful person and an inspiration for me to never give up on my dream. You know what? I am willing to fight for it now. No matter what other people say, someday I'll reach my dreams too. I won't let them keep me away from it. I want to thank you for encouraging me. _

_ Your number one Fan_

_P.S. I hope that you'll like the guitar. I personally picked it. Then I hope that I helped the other kids with what I can give right now. One day, I promise I WILL go to you foundation and teach too. If you will accept me by then that is._

Now I know who the Angel was. I was really happy for him and I hope that I could see him in the future.

**AN: dan dan dan dan… That's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did while writing it. Review.. Thanks.**


End file.
